


I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Buckys sleeping, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, The result of the author listening to too much 1975, thats it, thats the whole fic, this is shitty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve never thought he'd be this happy to see Bucky asleep.





	I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it

It's too quiet and too warm and too dark but Steve doesn't care. He's happy just laying right by Bucky's side, even if it's just for this one night. He doesn't care.

He couldn't believe it when Bucky asked him to stay this time. Things weren't easy between them and he was so sure it would've taken Bucky a lot more time to be this comfortable with him. Honestly, he never even thought they'd ever get to this level of intimacy. 

Which is probably why he's not even asleep, just staring at Bucky. He doesn't know how he got this lucky. Steve never thought he'd be this happy to see Bucky asleep. 

They've known each other their whole lives and Steve had seen Bucky sleeping countless times when they were living together before the war. That was a different Bucky though. That Bucky wasn't as troubled, that Bucky slept. That Bucky died.

But this Bucky is alive and he's been through a lot and Steve is so glad to see him sleep, even if the peacefulness was only an illusion. He's glad that this Bucky gets to sleep without waking up screaming for the first time since god knows how long.

Steve loves seeing Bucky sleep. Just for those few short hours, he's not hurt, he's not lost in his own thoughts, he's okay.

He's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a short Drabble I wrote cause why not but anyways this is like my second fic so I'm sorry if it sucked and if it didn't I hope u enjoyed it (ok I'll go now)


End file.
